Never Growing Up!
by CookieCrumble12
Summary: A series of one-shots or two-shots about TMNT! All follows, favs and reviews are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy! :)


**Hi guys it's my Cookie!**

 ***Presses fake audience clap***

 **Yes yes I know am amazing.**

 **(Am actually not! Am what you would call average, or below average but I don't care)**

 **Anyway...**

 **This is a one-shot ( but am going to put in progress and I may add to it) I just randomly decided to do.**

 **But...**

 **Donnie: What is the but?**

 **Leo:Is it a good but?**

 **Raph:Why are you here?**

 **Hey! Don't try scare my (few) readers away!**

 **Mikey:Ha you said but!!!**

 **April:You are so childish! Right Casey?**

 **Casey: Hahahahahaha good one Mikey!**

 ***April face palms***

 **Like I said there is a but**

 **Mikey and Casey:Ha-**

 **Raph:WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!**

 **Thanks Raph BUT it's okay!**

 **Hahahahha I SAID BUT!!**

 **Okay another with the buts**

 ***Mikey and Casey snigger***

 **Okay so I decided to set a challenge. The challenge is that you have to review**

 **# Never Growing Up**

 **You can review what you want to say but if you want a prize. Make you revised was...**

 **# Never Growing Up**

 **The first 3 people will get prizes. The 1st will get a better prize than 2nd and 2nd will get a better prize than 3rd and 3rd will just be... 3rd!**

 **Am just gonna point out that it's not ACTUAL prizes** **that you will receive in real life. Bit just pretend you do.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story and and the results will be on my profile soon... :)**

_

It was a summers day,the sun was shining and the sky was a bright, vibrant blue. Mikey and Riley was outside the farmhouse playing together.

"Your on! " Riley squealed as she ran away from Mikey.

" No fair!" Mikey screamed "lets get the others to play!"

" Yeah! " Riley smiled and ran inside. A few minutes later she came outside with Leo, Donnie and Misty.

" Where are Raph and Willow?" Mikey asked.

"One second! "Riley ran inside and shouted for Leo's help and a few seconds later they both came out dragging Willow and Raph by the legs.

" Let go of me! " Raph yelled, clearly disgusted that he was getting beaten by his brother and a 14 year old girl.

" We don't want to play tag!" Willow moodily exclaimed. The next second Riley and Mikey were at Raph and Willow's knees.

"Uck! " Raph spat, he had gotten grass in his mouth and he was pretty sure a slug had been on it.

"Please! " the best friends begged pulling there best puppy dog eyes.

" No, no, no! " Raph said angrily whilst spitting the last of the grass in front of Mikey.

" Your puppy dog eyes aren't going to fool us!" Willow added.

"Oh please! " the two chroused.

" Not if you asked us a million times!" the hot headed pair snapped.

"Pretty please!" Mikey said hoping that the 'pretty' would work. It did .

"Fine!" the angry pair recited, a look of defeat on their faces.

"But am not on! " Willow said speedily before Raph could. The two youngsters turned to Raph.

" Fine!" he groaned whilst shooting dirty looks at Willow who by now was giggling at the current event.

"Hide and sneek!" Donnie suggested " as Willow doesn't want to play tag!" he said the last part with a smirk on his face whilst staring at Willow. She just gave him a sly look and Donnie knew Willow was going to kill him later on however he didn't regret one word.

"Yeah!" Riley beamed at Donnie.

"But don't go to far from the house." Leo added seriously.

"You always have to put a bummer on everything. " Raph moaned. Before he knew what was coming Misty had tight hold of Raph's arms like he was some sort of prisoner. And she turned them until he apologied to Leo and begged Misty to spare him. Misty did this in silence whilst sending messages into Leo's head.

 _You owe my one_

And she sent messages into Raph's mind saying

 _Am really sorry_

Soon enough Raph apologied and he began to count to 30.

 **"1,2, 3,4,5,6,7!"**

Riley could hear Rapheal's voice getting more distant as she ran deeper into the forest. She knew her way back and wasn't worried about getting losted. The only unfortunate thing was she didn't know were to hide.

 **"8,9,10,11!"**

Meanwhile...

Misty causally strolled in the forest searching for a place to hide, she did not mind getting caught, she needed to talk to Raph anyway, but Misty is really good at hide and seek. You could walk past her a million times and you will not see even her purple hair or her calm, soothing eyes.

 **"12,13,14!"**

Meanwhile...

"Where should I hide!?" Mikey panicked "where, where, where should I HIDE"!

He searched high and low for an hiding place but no good hiding places shown up (that's because they are good hiders!). Then he had a brainwave.

"I'll go ALL the way back to the farmhouse and stand right behind Raph!" Mikey planned to himself "he will NEVER think to look behind him and then after playing a few pranks I'll Sneek away back to the farmhouse and touch the door and then he won't be able to get me! I'll be safe! And am gonna be first! (hopefully)."

 **"15,16,17!"**

Meanwhile...

Willow was hidden up in the highest,but one of the closest to the the farmhouse, trees she looked pretty hidden, but will she come first?

 **Cookie:** **If any of you don't Know Willow is a VERY competitive mutant!!!**

When something caught Willow's eye it was a joyous Mikey sneaking up behind Raph. At this sight Willow decides to throw an emergency stone

 **Cookie:An emergency stone is what the hiders have** **if they are in an emergency and they need a mutants help they will throw a stone at them so they can help without the seeker not knowing anything!**

Mikey smiled up at Willow:he began to climb the tree next to her.

 **"18,19,20!"**

Meanwhile...

"Oh yes!" Donnie giggled to himself 'With this machine if Raph finds me am going to capture him. Until he BEGS FOR MY MERCY!!!" (I think the whole forest head ya D)

 **Cookie: Donnie' s hiding place is... okay but you readers won't find out yet! Hahahahaha. Nor will you find out we're Misty** , **Leo and Riley's hiding spot. Evil right! HAHAHAHAHAHA**

_

 **Okay I have decided to split this into 2 chapters.**

 **I have an idea! But you will find out soon enough!**

 **Remember**

 **# Never Growing Up**

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **BYEEEEEEEE**


End file.
